You Complete Me
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Sequel type to That Twin Thing. Dawn finally convinces Dean that, as a Watcher, she can patrol, as she's done numerous times before. So naturally, he and Sam go along with her. Enter Angelus... kinda. And Dawn and Sam discover some freaky twin thing.


**You Complete Me**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story is mine…

**Author's Note: **Because of positive feedback, I'm making a Twin series of sorts. Won't be too long, though!

**Spoilers: **Forgot to mention in "That Twin Thing," but post "Chosen." Let's pretend that "Tall Tales" was the second season finale for Supernatural, so "Roadkill" and "Heart" have not happened yet.

---------------------------

Cleveland, Ohio – Summer 2007

---------------------------

It was a about a week after Dean and Sam had come into town. A week after Sam and Dawn discovering that they were twins even though Sam was 24 and Dawn was 21. A lot of things happened in that week. The first day, Dawn gave Dean and Sam a condensed version of what exactly her and her friends were up to.

The jist of it being that, at first, the Old Ones ruled. Demons came, Old Ones left. A girl was chosen to fight the demons. The girl, the slayer, died which caused another girl to be chosen. Eventually, the line got to Buffy, their sister. The line continued past Buffy when she died, but she was revived and two slayers walked. The second slayer died, causing Faith to be called.

The story came out of Dawn's mouth with ease, as if she had told it dozens of time, which she had. When a new slayer is found, a team goes out to collect her. They tell the new slayer and her parents the story, which is not at all similar to Dawn's condensed version. When the new slayer arrives at the new Council, then she hears the condensed story. They learned in the past that telling parents the condensed version caused severe unconsciousness because they always passed out.

But Dean and Sam were, of course, an exception. Dawn told them about some of the adventures of the Scoobies, mostly the good, non Darth Willowy parts and the events that led to their final year in Sunnydale. Dawn knew Dean and Sam were hunters, but they were amazed by her story.

When she was finished telling them about what happened after Sunnydale, basically the Scoobies rebuilding and changing the "Watcher Code of Law," they told their story. It wasn't what Dawn was expecting. She knew that as a hunter, it was a dangerous life, but she couldn't help but curse the Power That Be for doing this to her family.

Her mother was dead, by a demon no less, and her dad was a crazed demon hunter who died trying to find the demon that killed his wife and Sam's girlfriend. This demon took too much from her family and she promised to help them.

In that week, Dawn had gotten to know Sam more and more. They were a lot alike, as Dean had pointed out.

"Yea, you're both geeks when it comes to researching."

They both had the same temperament. Quiet and calm, until provoked. Dean had experienced Dawn's anger in that week when he said something about her clothes being too skanky. As it turned out, he quickly fell into the "big brother, must protect" way of life around her, to everyone's surprise except for Sam's.

He explained to Dawn that that was how Dean was. He looked out for him this entire time and just because they had just found her didn't mean he wouldn't do the same for her. Dawn only complained, since Buffy was the same way and she didn't need someone else on her case all the time.

It was in that week that the two discovered they were more connected than most twins usually are. It couldn't exactly be considered telepathy or empathy that the two experienced with one another, but the two shared _something_. They just _knew _where the other was, what the other was doing, what the other was thinking, what the other was about to say and how the other felt.

It went beyond what Dean considered "that freaky twin thing."

There was nothing in their books about it they had discovered. Whatever it was, they chocked up to being something having to due with being the key and Sam's gifts. That week had been a week of learning for everyone and everyone was grateful when that week passed.

---------------------------

"What a week, huh?" Dean asked when he sat in the same booth he had sat in the week before; before his world had been turned upside down and memories from his past had been unlocked.

"Yea," both Sam and Dawn answered. The double "yea" was followed by a double sigh and a double hand through the hair. To anyone that wasn't staying at the Council would have been freaked by this mirror display, but not Dean. This was actually considered tame since the two had gotten into the habit of speaking whole sentences as one. This was done just to annoy him of course.

"What fun is there to do around here anyway?" Dean asked. He had been stuck inside the Council since he arrived. That had a section of the Council whose job was to find any threats in the area, and when reports began coming in, he wanted in on the action. But Willow was there to reassure him that it was being handled. He hadn't hunted in two weeks and he was getting edgy.

"I could always show you that vampires are not as rare to come across as you think," Dawn piped up, but in a low voice added, "If you'd just let me take you on a patrol."

"No," Dean said firmly. He wasn't used to this. Sam was the type who didn't want to hunt when he was younger. He didn't understand why, but if he meant he wouldn't get hurt then Dean was fine with it. But Dawn wanted to hunt. Granted, she was a teenager who wanted to go to school, but still. She was his younger sister and he was going to protect her.

"Oh come on!" she yelled, quickly gathering the attention of several people around them. "I'm old enough to do this. I have been doing this, actually. I'm a Watcher."

"In training," Dean finished for her. And if he could help it, he was going to make sure Dawn had a nice job behind the desk instead of being a field Watcher.

"Buffy trained me during our last year in Sunnydale. A slayer, no less!" she started getting smart with him. "I fought in the Hellmouth and yet, here I am, still alive. And I've been fighting here in Cleveland for three years. I can do a simple patrol."

Her points were valid, but Dean wasn't hearing it. He turned to look at Sam for support, only to find him staring a hole in the menu in front of him. But he knew Sam wouldn't be of help anyway. Lately, whenever Dean had gotten into a argument with Dawn, Sam would side with her. And he knew it was because of that freaky twin thing they had going on. They couldn't see each other's memories, fortunately, but they did know what the other was capable of.

So yea, maybe Dawn was capable of going on a patrol.

"Fine, but you do what I say so you don't get hurt."

"Right," they both said under their breath.

Suddenly, Dean was reminded of when he and Sam were kids and he spoke the same words to Sam and he did wind up getting hurt anyway. And Dean couldn't help but wonder if maybe they did have each other's memories.

---------------------------

"Show me what you're bringing?" Dean asked as soon as Dawn made it down the stairs from her room.

She rolled her eyes as she opened her jacket and brought out two stakes and made a show of displaying them to him. Honestly, if she wanted to be hounded about her choice of weapons, she'd still be in Rome listening to Buffy about the rules and tactics of slaying.

"Two stakes?" he asked in disbelief and turned to Sam.

"What?" they both asked.

"You're gonna need more than that. Look, I know you said these other vampires are more common and can be killed more easily than the day walker kind, but what if we did find them. A stake isn't gonna cut it. Cut off the head, that's it. What happens then?"

A smirk appeared on both their faces as Dawn answered. "I run away screaming my head off and hope a slayer is around to help me?"

"This isn't funny, Dawn! Those things are dangerous."

"Chill okay," Dawn held her hands up. She bend down and pulled her right pant leg up to show a short sword strapped against her leg, sheathed.

"See Dean, she's all with the bladeage," Sam spoke.

"Yea," Dean agreed.

It took a second before Dean realized what had come out of Sam's mouth. _Bladeage _was not a word he had heard of and he didn't need to have gone to college to know that it was not a word in the English dictionary. He gave his brother a critical eye.

"Bladeage, Sam? That crap is something Dawn would say."

"Hey!" Dawn cried out.

"You're not melding into one another are you?" he asked worried.

"No, you fool," Dawn answered. "Our 'freaky twin thing' is just growing stronger."

"Great," Dean said sarcastically. "Let's just go."

"Go where, exactly?" a voice called out from the top of the stairs.

"Dean's finally letting me patrol and I'm taking them with me to show them the life of the slayer and Watcher," Dawn answered the curious red head.

"It's sweet to know he thinks he could have stopped you from leaving," Willow smiled as she approached Dean and patted him on the shoulder. "You held out longer than most."

"We'll be back in an hour or so Willow," Dawn gave the woman a hug.

She returned the hug and spoke again, "Be careful. I know it's not Tuesday, but still, you be safe, alright?"

"What happens on Tuesdays?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Dawn ignored Dean's question. She turned to her brothers and smiled. "Let's move it, brothers-of-mine."

"Sure, but what happens on Tuesdays?"

Dawn gave a small laugh, as if the entire thing was a joke and shouldn't be taken seriously. "Oh, nothing. Just, when I was younger and sometimes now, just about every other Tuesday, some demon'd kidnap me."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean turned around to glare at her. "You didn't think to tell us this!"

"Because it's not Tuesday," Dawn pointed out with a shrug. "Besides, it's the summer, so if something does happen, it won't be completely bad. The big kidnapping usually happens in May and hey, it's June!"

"Because you know how the supernatural likes to stick to the norm," Dean pretended to agree. "Let's just go before I regret this."

---------------------------

Dawn was bored. Bored to the point of tears even, but she didn't let them fall. They had walked to the closest graveyard because Dean wanted to stay close to the Council just in case something happened. And they hadn't seen any action. Dawn knew Dean was getting cranky with the lack of life, er, scratch that, unlife.

To pass the time, Dawn decided to play a game.

"What was your greatest hunt?" she has asked.

Dean thought for a moment and completely ruined the point of the game by answering, "They're all great. As long as I'm the one living and they aren't."

"What was you greatest kidnapping?" Dean asked. He could hardly finish asking the question because he couldn't stop laughing about it.

She could see the joke he was having at her expense, but decided to answer anyway. "Definitely Glory. Of course a runner up could be Sweet. Though Xander would have been the bride, not so much me."

They knew the story, but they still didn't like knowing that their sister was a key to dimensions and some bitch hell god wanted to bleed her to get back to her home world. They also knew about Xander summoning the demon Sweet and making the entire song break out into song. That story _still _made Dean shudder. All that singing. He would have killed someone.

"Weirdest?" Dean asked, trying to change the dark mood that fell on them after mentioning Glory.

"Oh!" Dawn perked up. "There was this demon, his name wasn't important. He kidnapped me, but as it turned out, he kidnapped the wrong type of person. He was supposed to kidnap a guy. It was dark when it happened, so he thought I was a man, I guess."

"Did Buffy show up?"

"No," Dawn shook her head, smiling. "When he realized the mistake he made, he actually took me back home. Knocked on the door and everything. Buffy was glad to see me and thanked the demon, but when she realized that he'd probably just go get the man he needed to sacrifice, she took care of him."

"Wait," Dean said as he stopped checking for any disturbances. "She was actually going to let the demon live even if he wasn't going to sacrifice someone. What kind of slayer is she?"

Dawn dropped her guard and walked to Dean. She promptly started slapping him against the chest. "Not all demon's are bad y'know. Some are just trying to make a living and they live in fear because people like you go around killing them even though they did nothing wrong."

"You actually sympathize with them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Dawn, there's no use," Sam spoke to her. He used to be the same, but then he realized that not all spirits are dangerous and after being with Dawn for only a week, his worldview was no longer skewed. "He's pretty stuck in his ways."

"Stuck in my ways?" Dean asked. "They're evil, that's all they know."

Dawn shook her head at Dean's narrow mindedness. "Remind me to introduce you to Clem, whose only crime is gambling for kittens and well, eating them. Oh, and Angel, Spike and Illyria. Well, maybe not Illyria. Angel wouldn't hurt you for trying to kill him. Spike might play around a bit. But Illyria would probably kill you."

"Someone speak of my horrible other half?" a voice interrupted the three siblings from their argument.

"Your horrible other half?" Dawn turned to look at the vampire that walked from the darkness of the woods. He wore a black trenchcoat, wearing a black shirt and pants underneath. His hair was horribly gelled. "Oh god, you think you're Angelus."

"I am Angelus, girl," the vampire sneered. "Prepare to die."

Dean stepped in front of Dawn as the vampire came closer, but she wasn't having any of it, especially from this Angelus wannabe.

"First off, Angelus doesn't sneer," Dawn glared. "And he doesn't say 'prepare to die,' especially at the start of the fight. He likes to psych his victims out, prey on their weaknesses so he can get close enough and then make the kill. And even then, he likes to play with his food a little. And last time I checked, Angelus wasn't around, he's still Angel and he isn't even in America at the moment. So whoever you are, I suggest going back to wherever you came from."

The vampire was stunned at the rant that Dawn went on. He wasn't expecting her to actually know the real Angelus. But many people and demons, especially newbie vamps, couldn't tell a real Angelus from a fake and that gave him an edge. He usually didn't even have to fight against other vampires when he came to town. Just spread the word that Angelus was back and they left him alone and let him have the finest pickings amongst the humans. But this human was different, she _knew _Angelus.

"You've met Ange--"

He never got to finish as Dawn had thrust the stake in his chest and pulled it back out.

"Yes," she answered his unfinished question. He turned do dust and it got swept away in the wind.

"Well that was uneventful," she said to herself as she started walking back to the Council. "You boys coming?"

The two looked at one another and back at Dawn. They didn't know who this Angelus was, something Dawn didn't put in the condensed version of her life.

"Who's Angelus?" Dean demanded to know.

"I didn't tell you?" Dawn asked innocently.

"You can't stop with that look," Dean pointed out. He pointed to Sam, "It doesn't work when Sammy uses it, and it sure as hell ain't gonna work when you use it."

"Fine," Dawn grumbled. It didn't work on Buffy either, not anymore anyway. On the walk back to the Council, Dawn told the story of Angelus, a vampire with the face of an angel. His fall at the hands of gypies and the birth of Angel. She told them that Buffy dated him, which caused Dean to choke. And then she told them about him losing his soul and what happened. Dean was happy to hear Buffy killed him, but disappointed when he learned that Angel came back.

"So you see," Dawn finished as they arrived back at the Council. "Not all demon's are bad. Sure, most are evil, but some are like Angel. He helps us fight."

"I'll believe you when I see it," Dean said.

Sam stepped in the door first and quickly came back out. The person standing inside the foyer gave him a look that caused him to leave. He knew who she was; saw enough pictures of her making it hard to not know who she was.

"What about evil slayers?" he asked.

"Evil slayers?" Dawn asked confused. "Well Faith was evil for a time, but she's reformed. We've had other slayers who caused problems, but those were settled. So no evil slayers to worry about."

"Well, what about pissed off slayers?"

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Dean asked. Dawn gave him the same look Dean had and walked in with Dean right behind her.

"Hello, Dawn."

"Buffy!" Dawn smiled. She ran toward her sister and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, just walked past her sister and went straight for her "brothers."

"So you're Buffy, huh?" Dean sized her up. "Welcome to the family."

Buffy looked at the hand he offered and with her mind quickly made up, she grabbed it. Adding a bit of her strength to it, she twisted his body, and pulled his arm behind his back.

"Hello, brother. How ya doin'?"

---------------------------

**End**

Well, I guess that is considered a cliffy, huh? Don't worry, it's not called a series for nothing!


End file.
